


Powerless

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after 'In The Blink Of An Eye' but before 'Limbo' - Tommy battles with his thoughts





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Exhausted, I push back the duvet and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I have been tossing and turning for hours, wanting to sleep but too terrified to do so. Every time I close my eyes I see the life leave hers.

I think about Barbara. I know that all I have to do is pick up the phone and she will be there for me. She will reprimand me for seeking solace in alcohol, probably using more swear words in one sentence than a most people would use in a year, but she will support me, listen to me and take care of me.

I don’t call.

I’m on extended compassionate leave, but I’m not grieving for Helen. I miss her, but it isn’t her death that keeps me from sleep.

Grace Finnegan. 

Pat Garrett. 

Nina Delic. 

It doesn’t matter whose finger is on the trigger it always ends in the same way. Barbara lies dying in my arms and I am powerless to stop it.


End file.
